


Sakura

by sk2134dsk



Category: JO1, JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, Songfic, did I say feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk2134dsk/pseuds/sk2134dsk
Summary: Spring has come again this year, under this cherry blossom tree.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU  
> Songfic based on one of Sho's cover, Sakura by Shota Shimizu. You can listen to his cover on his [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/yozifswxezak/cover-5)  
> It's... TomoSho... so............  
> Expect a lot of feels and perhaps a bit of angst?  
> It's a songfic so yeah. The song is the main inspiration.

**🌸**

_今年も春がきて_  
_The spring has come again this year_  
_この桜の木の下で_  
_Under this cherry blossom tree_  
_君の事を思い出す_  
_I reminisced about you_  
_無邪気にはしゃぐ姿_  
_The way you frolic innocently_

**🌸**

“I still can't believe you're gonna graduate tomorrow! Time flies so fast~” Tomoaki said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

It was one peaceful morning, Sho and Tomo walked to school together. Their house weren't close but they came from the same direction. Class started at 8, but since they love to take their time walking together leisurely, even if it's still 7 in the morning they're on their way to school already. They have been close friends ever since the day Tomo joined the same club as Sho. They weren't sure themselves how they could be this close, but they just did. Everything feels like just yesterday, they spent days training in club, chatting in between practice, having lunch together, and walking from and to school together like today.

Sho smiled, “Yeah, I can't believe myself. I don't feel like graduating yet... I still want to be a high schooler...,” he sighed. His high school life had been amazing for him ever since he met Tomo. His junior high school days and his first year of high school weren't that good..., or dare he say, they were the worst. Never had Sho thought there would be a day he said he doesn't want to leave school, when back then he had always been wishing to not even exist....

“Don't make such a long face!” Tomo patted Sho's back. Even if he's the younger of the two, Tomo has a very bright and positive personality, he'd be the one always encouraging Sho to make steps forward. One of the many things that makes Sho very grateful of having Tomo in his life. “How's college? Are you still planning to go to the nearby university? That's such a waste for you though, your score in the entrance exam can bring you literally anywhere you want.”

“Yeah, I will. That university isn't that bad, and besides, you know I'm the eldest and I have my siblings to take care of. I can't be away from those kids, hahah.” _And I can't be away from you too...._

**🌸**

_ずっと側にいるつもりで_  
_I always wanted to be by your side_  
_僕は 笑いかけてた_  
_I smiled at that_  
_こんな日が来るなんて_  
_I never thought that a day like this_  
_思ってなかった_  
_would ever come_

**🌸**

Yeah, Sho had always been having a huge crush on his junior. He never said anything though. And he wasn't sure if he ever want to confess either. He's content with having these peaceful days together with Tomoaki. As long as he can stay by Tomo's side forever, that would be more than enough.

“Ah!!!! Sho-kun look!” Tomo suddenly exclaimed, making little jumps with his feet while pointing at something. Sho followed Tomo's direction and saw the big cherry blossom tree in their school has started blooming. Their school yard is wide, with one big cherry blossom tree in one corner near the school gate. Spring has come, and the tree bloomed beautifully, pink petals falling and coloring the school in a pretty shade.

“Aaahhhh today is a good day!!” Tomo scrunched his face and smiled. The way Tomoaki always gets excited at small things is very adorable. And contagious. Sho can't help to feel happy and excited too just by seeing Tomo's reaction. Another thing on the list why Sho loves Tomoaki. “Let's go, Sho-kun!!!” Tomo grabbed Sho's hand and drag him to run together. Hahah, there's really no reason for them to rush, but if it's Tomoaki being excited by falling cherry blossom, Sho would go along. It's also a good thing that they had always been training together to have a matching running pace, with hands still linked.

Even when they have arrived under the cherry blossom tree, none of them bothered to release the grip. Both of them looked upwards, admiring the beauty of the spring. The tree is quite old, but stood still very strong. The many branches are enveloped in dazzling pink delicate petals. Cool wind blew some petals down gently. It was an alluring sight, even more so when Sho lowered his gaze and saw the gorgeous boy beside him, still looking upwards with sparkles in his eyes.

**🌸**

_桜のように 綺麗な人_  
_You're as beautiful as the cherry blossom_  
_2度と忘れられない人_  
_The person I would never forget_  
_この気持ちは変わらない_  
_My feelings would never change_  
_君は永遠の恋人_  
_You're my eternal sweetheart_

**🌸**

A small petal landed on Tomo's hair, and Sho's free hand instinctively picked it. His big hands touched Tomo's cheek on the process.

Tomoaki was startled for a bit, which also startled Sho in return. “Ah, eh- sorry, there was a cherry blossom on your hair...”

Sho could feel his face heated up a bit as he saw Tomo's face grew pink. They shared some cute awkward gaze until Tomo realized they were still holding hands. “I-”

Sho gripped Tomo's hands tighter.

_Damn. Maybe I'm really in love after all._

Sho opened his mouth and almost let out some words, before he held back and bit his lips. Maybe he need to take back his words about not wanting to confess, because heck, Tomoaki is the most precious human being in his life and he's about to burst from his love and adoration to him. Sho closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Tomo.”

“Yes, Sho-kun?”

“I...,” Sho gulped. At the spur of moment thousands of thoughts crossed and filled his mind. _Am I really gonna say it just like this? How will Tomo react? What if it's not like what I expected? Oh God what do I even expect— We're just friends right? Junior and senior? Oh shit or will this be too sudden? Is it okay to just say it right here right now? Won't it be too absurd? Oh wait I—_

“I... have something to tell you, but... I guess I'm gonna say it tomorrow... after my graduation.” Sho said it slowly, a little bit more like concluding his own train of thoughts.

And with that, Sho held Tomo's hand with his both hands briefly before releasing them. He then smiled softly, half laughing at himself for being so awkwardly embarrassing.

Little did Sho know, he would regret not confessing at that spur of moment.

**🌸**

_ありがとうと言えるなら_  
_If I had the chance to say “thank you”_  
_何度も伝えたいけど_  
_I would say it over and over again_  
_繋がっていた手と手 もう_  
_Our held hands felt like a phantom now_  
_さわれないマボロシ_  
_Something I can't touch anymore_

**🌸**

Tomo was gone.

The next day, his graduation day.

Tomo was nowhere to be found.

Sho thought Tomo was just putting an act at him when he couldn't find Tomo in the school hall that day, but then even after, he tried looking for Tomo in the whole school, he was still nowhere to be found. Sho felt bad that he even had to refuse the mass of people who wanted to take photos with him or the girls that asked for his second button, which also made Sho surprised he never thought there'd be that many girls come to him, not that he ever considered giving his second button to anyone but Tomo since the start. His head is filled with _Tomo, Tomo, Tomo, Tomo._ He kept looking and asked around but no one saw him, until he dashed directly to Tomo's house and-

Apparently Tomo moved out.

It was so sudden, no one knows why and how, but just like that, Tomo was gone. Without a trace.

* * *

**🌸**

_大人になってく事ほど_  
_There's nothing more frightening_  
_怖いことはないね_  
_than becoming an adult_  
_泣きたい時に泣けないよ_  
_I can't cry when I want to cry_  
_こんなに好きなのに_  
_Even if I love you this much_

**🌸**

“Sho-sensei, good morning!!” A girl's voice brought Sho's mind back to reality. It was one of his students, bowing at him. The group of girls along with that girl also bowed along, all of them couldn't hide their smile and obvious admiration to their teacher. Sho smiled and waved at those girls, “Morning,” which resulted in them squealed and giggled.

It has been 7 years.  
It was still a mystery where and why Tomoaki was gone, but Sho has always been looking for him and waiting for him.

There was no good bye,  
So it wasn't an end.  
Sho is still here, he's always been here, taking uni around this area, taking part time jobs in the nearby stores, until finally getting permanent job as English teacher, here, in the same school.

Some says he's out of his mind, but really, he doesn't mind.

**🌸**

_桜のように 愛しい人_  
_You are as endearing as the cherry blossom_  
_僕を包んでくれた人_  
_The person who encompassed me_  
_あきれるほど側にいた_  
_I wanted to be by your side as much as I could_  
_君は僕だけの恋人_  
_You're my only sweetheart_

**🌸**

Compared to the 24 years he has lived, the 2 years he spent together with Tomoaki was only a small fraction of his life. But that 2 years were probably the most worthy of all, the years Sho were the happiest, having the best moment of his life.

No, it's not like Sho is stuck in place or living in the past. It's quite the opposite actually. Meeting Tomoaki has changed his entire life, it has changed Sho's perspective in life.

It's exactly because Tomoaki that he's able to go strong until this day. Doing his best in life every single day, improving himself to be a better person, looking forward to the future. Looking forward to one day when Tomoaki will be back in his life again. They didn't say any word of separation, so it's never the end. If they're really meant to be, then one day for sure, fate will make them meet again.

Sho looked up. Spring has come again. The big cherry blossom tree still stood there beautifully, still the same dazzling pink scenery.

**🌸**

_今年も春がきて_  
_Spring has come again this year_  
_この桜の木の下で_  
_Under this cherry blossom tree_  
_まぶた閉じれば君がいる_  
_When I closed my eyes, you'll be there_  
_あの日に帰れる_  
_I can return to that day_

_君がいて 僕がいた 春の日_  
_You were there, I was there, at that spring day._

**🌸**

**Author's Note:**

> Most (if not all) of Sho's cover songs are songs about separation. Idk what or who hurt him but he's been singing sad songs and tbh they're now my anthem for my TomoSho feels because... yeah.


End file.
